


Stay

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale oneshots (Surface) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphynecentric, Alphys/Undyne - Freeform, Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F, I love these gay nerds, Suicide Notes, Tumblr Prompt, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: "Stay, and don't let go."





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/gifts).



> I know you already read it on Tumblr, but I just felt like giving this as a gift to you? I'm sorryyy >~<
> 
> Based on an OTP prompt on Tumblr! You can check it out on my page!
> 
> https://anglejoyce.tumblr.com/post/161319758924/imagine-your-otpp-imagine-person-a-texts-person

It was that one, single text that had Undyne fully awake immediately.

It was early in the morning, earlier than normal monsters would be up, but as Captain of the Royal Guard, Undyne always needed to be all ready and dressed in armor at least two hours before usual. First, this was not easy for her to get used to, but as time passed, she started taking it as a challenge - like with everything she does.

Her eye was closed, and she was enjoying the taste of her steaming hot Golden Flower tea - she always drank it hot, she hated cold stuff.

The chime of her phone got her attention, and she grabbed it.

_Who else than her was up this early?_

She got her answer soon.

Her eye widened, and she almost dropped her mug of tea.

That single text had her world stop for a moment, all the sleepiness replaced with white-hot fear and worry.

_"I'm sorry... I can't take it anymore, Undyne. I'm so sorry, all I am is a liar, a screw up, and all I can do is mess up and hurt others. I'm sorry._

_Alphys"_  

Undyne's hands started shaking, her mind going completely blank, except for that one word, which repeatedly echoed in her head, _"No."_

She slammed her mug down on the table and leapt to her feet, her heart racing. She jerked open a drawer and grabbed out that plastic card, the card she hadn't used before, ever. She read the four digit code, and was off in a blur.

She didn't care she was still in her blue pyjamas with pink fish prints on it as she ran out of her house.

She didn't care about anything but getting to Alphys. Right. Now.

She didn't even care about the heat of the lava in Hotlands around her as she typed in the entry code of Alphys's lab.

But the moment she stepped in and the lights jumped on, all she found was a note on the ground. In that note was written, in messy, but by now familiar, handwriting, most of what Alphys had done; how she messed up with an experiment for King Asgore Dreemurr; how she lied to everyone; and how dearly she felt like she deserved to be dust at the bottom of the Abyss.

The moment Undyne's eye took in the word, "Abyss," she was off again, this time to Waterfalls - the Garbage Dump.

She was faster than ever, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Alphys standing there, at the edge of the Abyss, just like when they'd first met, and that exact moment everything fell in place.

_"Alphys!"_ Undyne called out desperately, running as fast to her side as she could.

Alphys jumped and looked at her, then let out a surprised sound when she was pulled back from the Abyss and into a tight hug instead. Undyne was so relieved to find her friend still alive and well, and she couldn't help her tears from falling free.

_"Please,_ don't do it!" she begged, and Alphys blinked, surprised, unable to help herself from wrapping her arms around the fish lady in return.

"Y...you don't w-want me to d-do it? Even n-now you kn-know what I-I've d-done?" Alphys asked, her voice small and wavering, and Undyne nodded, pulling back from the hug to look her in the eyes. Underneath those slight dirty glasses, she saw her eyes. They were sombre, full with tears, and had dark rings circled around them, like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Yes, Alphy..." Undyne whispered, cupping her cheeks, now (which revealed a shade of red at that name).

"Gi-give m-me one reason I sh-should l-live."

And at that, Undyne couldn't help it.

She leaned in, closed her eye, and kissed the woman she loved so much, the love of her life, finally.

Alphys stood frozen, her eyes widening in shocked surprise, adrenaline flooding through her body again, but this time for a complete different reason than earlier.

Before she could return the kiss, Undyne pulled back and whispered, her breath ghosting over her lips and her eye locked to hers, "Please, live."

Alphys didn't know what to do or say, she felt too much at once, it confused her so much, everything did.

But of one thing she was sure.

And so, instead of replying with words, she leaned in and kissed the Captain back, this time for longer, and they both decided, and knew, that exact moment, no matter what life would throw at them, how difficult it would be, they'd always have each other, always help each other through everything, and never leave the other's side.

 

'Till dust.


End file.
